


Les mots à la bouche

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [28]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Blackmail, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Underage Prostitution, Weston College, XVIIIème siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ce sont d'abord quelques mots épars qui attirent ton attention. Chaud… Peau… Frotta… Répandre… Semence…Tu connais ses mots. Tu les as lus des dizaines de fois. Mais tu ne les as jamais dits. Tu les as sans doute pensés. Pas de la même manière certainement mais tu les as pensés. Tu as dû le faire. Après. Pour comprendre ce que s'était passé.





	Les mots à la bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Pas très sûre de l'année pour le moment mais quelque part entre 1708 et 1730 (Oui, c'est large...)
> 
> Personnages : Vance, l'arrière-grand-père de Charles qui est l'arrière-grand-père de Vincent… On est donc 7 générations au-dessus de notre petit Ciel.
> 
> Notes de l'auteur :
> 
> 1- Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Décharger ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> 2- Avertissements : Agression sexuelle sur mineur et prostitution...
> 
> 3 – Tout est de la faute à LP et au livre Queer City, l'homosexualité à Londres des romains à nos jours de Peter Ackroyd.

**Les mots à la bouche**

Comme chaque semaine, tu reçois les comptes-rendus des procès de Londres et les rapports des sergents de la ville. Plus tard, l'un des hommes que tu as réussi à placer dans les bas-fonds de la ville viendra te voir et il te donnera une autre version ce que tu lis maintenant d'un œil distrait.

Ce sont d'abord quelques mots épars qui attirent ton attention. Chaud… Peau… Frotta… Répandre… Semence…

Tu relis plus attentivement le témoignage que tu as sous les yeux.

Tu connais ses mots. Tu les as lus des dizaines de fois. Mais tu ne les as jamais dits. Tu les as sans doute pensés. Pas de la même manière certainement mais tu les as pensés. Tu as dû le faire. Après. Pour comprendre ce que s'était passé.

Ce ne sont pourtant pas ses mots que tu as répété à ton père et à ton oncle après. Ce n'était pas ces mots qu'ils voulaient entendre de toute façon. Il y avait d'autres secrets que tu devais leur confier, ces secrets que tu avais entendus chez Lord Pearce même si ce n'était pas vraiment à toi que cet homme les avait confiés.

Il y en a eu d'autres. Après Pearce. Tu as répété leurs secrets à ton père. Tu n'as pas dit ces mots qui te brûlaient les lèvres. Tu as fini par arrêter de les penser.

C'est à Weston que tu comprends. Ton père. Mais surtout que c'est une arme comme une autre. C'est à Weston qu'on loue le plus tes talents en la matière et c'est grâce à ces talents, qu'encore et toujours, on te livre certains secrets. A toi cette fois. Personnellement.

C'est à Weston qu'ils sont le plus nombreux. Ceux qui veulent tes faveurs et qui exaucent tes souhaits.

C'est à Weston que tu comprends que ce que tu fais est honteux et horrible. Parce que Nicholas te regarde avec dégoût et abomination la fois où il te surprend, dans la bibliothèque de Sapphire Owl, à genoux devant Henderson, le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux chevilles.

C'est à Weston que tu te disputes pour la première fois avec ton frère à ce sujet. C'est à Weston que tu comprends que père ne lui as pas donné la même éducation qu'à toi.

Tu en es heureux...

Le regard de Nicholas et cette dispute ne t'empêche pas de continuer ce que tu fais. On continue de louer tes talents. On continue de te livrer des secrets. Tu les utilises de temps en temps…

La mort de père ne t'arrête pas non plus. Tu es juste plus prudent. Tu choisis mieux l'instant et la victime. Parfois, même, tu le fais pour le plaisir…

Trois jours après ton arrivée à Claverton, la deuxième fille du marquis de Latchington te surprend avec son frère. Le regard de Violette Benson ne ressemble pas à celui de Nicholas. Elle a plutôt l'air curieuse. Intéressée ?

Quelques années plus tard, après votre fuite et votre mariage, tu lui dis que si elle le veut, tu peux arrêter. Pour elle, tu en es capable. Elle répond que tu serais stupide et tu souris.

Violette sait.

Que c'est une arme comme une autre et que tu es un chien par devoir, surtout, par plaisir, parfois, depuis de nombreuses années…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je hais LP et je voulais pas écrire ce truc pinaise !
> 
> Alors une petite note de vocabulaire importante… Dog, chien donc, peut signifier catamite en argot (source : Queer City, l'homosexualité à Londres des romains à nos jour) c'est-à-dire un garçon que l'on soumet à une relation sexuelle avec un homme. Dans un sens plus large, on peut en faire un synonyme de gay, homosexuel, inverti… (faites votre choix…)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)
  * [S'il le faut, immole ta vie à ton devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788395) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
